I've found the one I've waited for
by tigra.grece
Summary: POV Squall - Squall X Laguna / Un zeste de yaoi et d'incest. Les pensées de Squall quand il est avec Laguna et ce qu'il ressent vraiment.


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur

je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement

j'écris comme je parle donc voila...

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en

ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Final Fantasy VIII - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Pairing : Squall/Laguna (Du yaoi et de l'incest car presque tout le monde sait que Squall est le fils de Laguna)

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de "Goreki ".

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent.

**I've found the one I've waited for**

**POV Squall**

Après la guerre avec Ultimencia, j'avais décidé de prendre du recul avec tout et je suis allé a Esthar ou j'ai vu mon père avec qui on a eu une discussion.  
>Il m'a avoué qu'il était mon père, et qu'il voulait pas m'abandonné mais c'était dur, car pour moi je voulais pas qu'il soit mon père mais mon "lover".<p>

_If I should die this very moment_  
><em>I wouldn't fear<em>  
><em>For I've never known completeness<em>  
><em>Like being here<em>  
><em>Wrapped in the warmth of you<em>  
><em>Loving every breath of you<em>  
><em>Still my heart this moment<em>  
><em>Or it might burst<em>

Quand il m'a dit ca je me suis senti mourir mais après Laguna m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit **"Ne pars pas, je veux que tu reste a mes côtés, j'accepte tout de toi".**  
>On est pas parfait tous les deux mais depuis que je faisais des rêves sur lui et quand je l'ai rencontré j'ai ressenti quelque chose envers lui et mon cœur a battu la chamade comme pas possible c'était plus que quand je voyais Linoa. Je ne pouvais plus faire face a mes sentiments et je l'ai embrassé.<p>

_Could we stay right here_  
><em>Until the end of time<em>  
><em>Until the earth stops turning<em>  
><em>Wanna love you until the seas run dry<em>  
><em>I've found the one I've waited for<em>

Il a accepté mes sentiments, même si notre relation est délicate car c'est mon père et je suis son fils. Mais j'aime être a ses côtés

**"Laguna j'aimerais resté avec toi tout le temps"** je lui ai dit quand j'étais a ses cotés  
>Il m'a alors répondu <strong>"Si tu le souhaite vraiment, alors reste ici je serais ravi de t'avoir a mes côtés"<strong> il m'a répondu en me faisant un sourire que j'aimais.

Je ne voulais pas reprendre mes fonctions a Balamb car cela voudrait dire que je pourrais moins vivre mon père et que la relation serait encore plus compliqué que ca.  
>Mais j'avais pris la décision en y réfléchissant bien, que je restais a Esthar et que Balamb ne serait que très peu gérée par moi.<br>Je ne voulais pas lâché ce que depuis je cherchais car maintenant j'ai trouvé quelque chose et c'est l'amour.

Quand je suis parti de Balamb je leur ai dit **"J'ai besoin d'etre seul et de pouvoir profité du temps pour être avec mon père".**

Tout le monde l'a compris, après ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait dans notre maison quand toutes les portes et fenêtres était fermée.

_All this time I've loved you_  
><em>And never known your face<em>  
><em>All this time I've missed you<em>  
><em>And searched this human race<em>  
><em>Here is true peace<em>  
><em>Here my heart knows calm<em>  
><em>Safe in your soul<em>  
><em>Bathed in your sighs<em>

Pendant tous ses rêves dans lesquels Ellone nous avaient envoyé j'étais tombé petit a petit sous le charme de Laguna et quelques fois j'aurais voulu que ses rêves arrivent le plus souvent.  
>Puis quand je l'ai rencontré mon rêve était réalité, maintenant je sais qu'a Esthar je suis en sécurité je n'ai plus besoin d'être un soldat.<br>Car je serais protégé par mon père mais je sais que si on a se battre contre un ennemi, on pourra se protégé. Je pense que je serais capable de mourir pour lui et je pense que lui également.

_All I've known_  
><em>All I've done<em>  
><em>All I've felt was leading to this<em>  
><em>All I've known<em>  
><em>All I've done<em>  
><em>All I've felt was leading to this<em>

Tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour et tout ce qu'on a fait c'est grâce a Laguna qui a été patient avec moi et qui a du faire quelques fois faire fasse a mes caprices.

Mais il m'a accepté , je sais que notre relation ne peut pas être révélée au grand jour, mais je m'en foutais car j'aimais Laguna et être son fils lors de réception ou autre ne me derangais pas, puis a la maison ou j'étais son "lover" et qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, plusieurs fois on s'est enlacé quand on était sinécure par rapport a notre relation, on ne se parlait presque pas, juste on se regardait, était enlacé ou prendre nos mains, pour comprendre vraiment nos sentiments et puis on s'embrassait et la on voyait qu'on avait pas besoin d'être insécure, on s'aimait vraiment.

C'était la personne que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps et je ne regrette rien sur le fait d'etre avec mon père.

**END**


End file.
